Gilgaros
is a Rank S, Lightning-attribute Legendary Yo-kai of the Tough tribe, and the Oni tribe as of ''Yo-kai Watch 4. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Cameo Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Gilgaros strongly resembles his Boss Yo-kai counterpart Ogralus in that he is an imposing figure with clawed limbs, a fang-filled smile, two horns jutting from his head, and a red ponytail. He carries a huge spiked club. Unlike Ogralus, however, Gilgaros is a yellow-gold color and wears a purple scarf with some black splotches that matches his loincloth. As a Yo-kai imprisoned behind the eight seals of the other Crank-a-kai exclusive Yokai, it can be said that Gilgaros is the most terrifying Yo-kai of all. However, upon his release, he is friendly enough to give his medal to the player, something no other Oni of his calibur would do until the second game, indicating he is at least thankful to have been released. Profile As Gilgaros is a Legendary Yo-kai, player must Befriend the following Yo-kai to unlock Gilgaros' Medallium page. All of these Yo-kai can only be freed from the Crank-a-kai, or the Infinite Tunnel [[Yo-kai Watch (video game)|''Yo-kai Watch 1]], ''2'' & ''3'' Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | tribe = tough | yo-kai = Yamabuki Oni game image.png | hp = | power = | spirit = | defense = | speed = |478|264|85|205|158}} Yo-kai watch Wibble Wobble Attribute tolerance Movelist |75-112|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Lightning|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Gives an ally the insane DEF of an Oni.}} |350|-|Single enemy|Crushes a single foe with all the might of a legendary Oni.}} ||-|6 = Power of critical attacks is high.}} Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble Busters stats YW 2 Soul YW 2 Gilgaros' soul-Strength up! Quotes *'Befriended:' "Me Gilgaros! You FRIEND!" *'Loafing:' "Nap time!" *'Recieving Food (favorite):' "Yes!" *'Recieving Food (normal):' "Mhm..." *'Recieving Food (disliked):' "Ewww..." *'Being traded:' "Me traded? You STRONG!" In the anime Nate, Jibanyan, Whisper and Tomnyan meet Gilgaros in EP155. He appeared in Terror Time with the other Oni's and Nate, Tomnyan, Jibanyan and Whisper during Setsubun. After playing a game of baseball with his Oni brethren, where he was the only one to get a home run, he then gave Nate his medal. Etymology * "Gilgaros" is a combination of gilded with Gargaros' name. * "Yamabuki Oni" translates as "bright golden yellow oni." * "Dorantúo" is a combination of "dorado" (golden) and "Gargantúo" (Gargaros). Origin See Gargaros#Origin. Trivia * He is the most powerful Yo-kai which can be befriended in Yo-kai Watch. * Even though the Yo-kai Medallium describes him as the most powerful oni, Gargaros, Ogralus, and Orcanos have higher stats than he does , although he is arguably better in being competitive than Ogralus. * Gilgaros' elemental attribute is reminiscent of the thunder god Raijin. * Gilgaros is the only large Oni that can be befriended in Yo-kai Watch. * Gilgaros' "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Goldod, Augie, Slugger and Squash. In other languages Related Yo-kai * Gargaros * Ogralus * Orcanos * Platinos fr:Gorgouille de:Gilgaros es:Dorantúo Category:Tough Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Legendary Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Oni Yo-kai Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Oni Tribe Category:Onechanside